boboiboy_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
BoBoiBoy Fire
BoBoiBoy Fire (BoBoiBoy Api) is one of BoBoiBoy's elemental forms that can manipulate the fire elemental power. He first appeared in The Heated Battle episode. History BoBoiBoy Galaxy BoBoiBoy Fire makes his debut in The Heated Battle episode. He is enraged by Team A's (Fang, Sai and Shielda) provocative attacks towards him and his friends, so much so that he harnessed the fiery nature of the planet and managed to channel it into the power of Fire, resummoning it after losing this ability in the first place. However, heated by the battle and opting for revenge, Fire begins mercilessly attacking and overpowering Team A, despite the fact that he was causing the volcano on the planet to become unstable. Lost in his rage, he is about to finish Team A off when Admiral Tarung appears and manages to calm him down, causing BoBoiBoy to regain control of his emotions and calm down enough to revert to his original form. BoBoiBoy later apologizes for losing control to Fang, Sai and Shielda. Fire later reappears in Panto The Invader episode, where he tries to engage Panto in a battle after BoBoiBoy loses his temper. He manages to temporarily overpower him with his fireball attack, though is overpowered in returned, causing BoBoiBoy to revert to normal. Abilities *'Flaming Punch' (Tumbukan Berapi) **'Red-Hot Flaming Punch' (Tumbukan Tinju Berapi) *'Flaming Kick' (Tendangan Berapi) *'Rapid-Fire Attack' (Serangan Api, Bertubi-tubi) *'Flaming Shield' (Topi Berapi) *'Fireball' (Bebola Api) **'Super-Massive Fireball' (Bebola Api Besar) *'Fireball Attack' (Serangan Bebola Api) Physical Appearance Along with BoBoiBoy's new clothes in the new season, Fire's basic form had also changed. He wears a red vest from BoBoiBoy's regular form, but unlike all the other Galaxy elemental forms, he is not wearing a shirt underneath. The Fire Elemental symbol can be seen on the zipper. He is also the only elemental form so far to be wearing different pants, Fire wears a pair of black shorts (all other elemental forms wear long-legged black jeans). Like Lightning, his cap is facing forward, but the cap is tilted slightly up and BoBoiBoy's hairstyle can clearly be seen, as well as BoBoiBoy's rarely seen white strand of hair. Personality BoBoiBoy Fire was recalled out by the extreme anger that BoBoiBoy felt after being overpowered and provoked by Team A, particularly Sai and Shielda. Fire lost a lot of his friendly and amiable nature from the original series and is noticeably more aggressive and violent; a lot more true to the nature of fire. He remains easily angered, perhaps even more so than he was before. Due to his violent and aggressive nature, Fire is a great alternative to Lightning as a combat efficient elemental form. Fire adopted a lot of Lightning's violent behavior from the original series, being easily angered and a bit of a hothead, while Lightning became more of a loner. Gallery BoBoiBoy_Fire_debut.png BoBoiBoy_Fire.png BoBoiBoy_Fire_and_Water_opening.png External Links *BoBoiBoy Fire in BoBoiBoy Wiki (English) (Source) *BoBoiBoy Fire in BoBoiBoy Wiki (Malay) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Elemental Forms Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy